Vou te Encontrar em Algum Lugar
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: A fina chuva caia sobre o corpo, jogado sobre o asfalto, sozinho e frio. Sentia a esvair por entre seus dedos e simplesmente sabia que aqueles eram seus minutos finais. AU para o fim da 5ª Temporada e inicio da sexta


**Vou te encontrar em algum lugar**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada me pertence. Absolutamente nada! Nem os personagens, nem Supernatural, nem nada! Y.Y E to ficando deprimida com esse papo, então vou falar logo: eles são de Eric Kripke, todos os direitos reservados! Não ganho lucro com isso, só reviews que alimentam meus sorrisos! =)_

Palavras fluem por sua cabeça, desconexas, havendo perdido qualquer sentido. O ar entra e sai de suas narinas, o movimento mecânico mantendo-o vivo, enquanto o sangue pulsa quente por seu corpo, fazendo tanto barulho que ele podia ouvir os batimentos acelerados como se estivessem dentro de sua cabeça. Sentia-se desconectado, frio, esvaindo aos poucos e perguntava a si mesmo, por apenas um furtivo momento, se morrer era daquele jeito. Iria descobrir em breve, estava certo disso, se o frio penetrava seus ossos fosse uma pista, como se estivesse mergulhado em um lago congelado e não conseguisse voltar à superfície.

Lançou um olhar de relance ao seu redor, tentando lembrar, tentando sentir, qualquer coisa! Mas não reconhecia nada, não sentia nada além de agonia brilhante e quente que percorria suas terminações nervosas. Sua mente repetia nomes aleatórios e seu coração sabia que eles significavam alguma coisa, que eram importantes. Mas só conhecia a dor naquele momento e ela devorava cada pensamento bom de sua cabeça.

Uma música irritante e alta tocava e ele não sabia bem de onde vinha. Percebeu, depois de longos minutos, que vinha do seu bolso. Então devia vir de seu celular, concluiu. Mas nem que usasse todas as suas energias seria capaz de mover-se, muito menos atender ao dispositivo. E como falaria? Seu cérebro não parecia estar funcionando em sintonia com seu corpo e sabia em algum canto de sua mente, que aquilo era ruim, muito ruim.

Mas o som era reconfortante. O silêncio cruel ao seu redor não era algo que apreciasse. Nunca desejara a solidão. Era difícil convencer a si mesmo que na morte, ironicamente, estaria sozinho como estivera em vida e distanciar-se-ia de tudo aquilo que parecia real. Porque tinha que ser o fim, certo? Não havia outra explicação para aquele aperto que sentia no peito, o cheiro de ferro vindo do sangue, seu próprio sangue... O líquido quente e vermelho escapando pelo canto de seus lábios, o gosto demais para que agüentasse, embora não conseguisse cuspir, pois se mexer era tarefa árdua naquele momento.

Se tinha arrependimentos? Muitos. Mais até do que poderia contar! Havia uma tonelada de culpa sobre seus ombros, a força dela esmagando-o e destruindo sua alma, quebrada há tantos anos. Mas sabia que se pudesse voltar, os cometeria de novo, todos aqueles erros... Eles eram partes do homem que era. Eram pequenas partes do pacote que carregava consigo e assim como elas haviam em seu peito as melhores e mais valiosas memórias que carregava, as quais não podia arriscar perder.

Sentindo lágrimas quentes percorrerem seu rosto, repetiu para si mesmo que era uma reação comum a dor, e não a emoção que fechava sua garganta, causando um bolo desconfortável lá. Aquilo seria muito clichê, ver a vida passar em frente a seus olhos no momento final. Não com ele! Nada jamais fora comum na sua vida e tinha certeza que não começaria a ser normal agora, em seus minutos finais.

Alguma coisa quente ardia em seu peito. Não era uma sensação física, e ficava grato por isso. Era uma emoção boa que o acalmava de leve, quase como se estivesse pronto, como se aceitasse. Lá dentro, aquela presença que sempre estivera lá, que o seguira durante toda sua existência. Uma parte tão grande de si que parecia ausente há tanto tempo! Como poderia ela estar de volta agora? Não era justo... Ou era?

Aquilo lhe deu forças para segurar mais firme a seu corpo, como se dissesse a si mesmo que aquela presença faria tudo ficar melhor. Sempre fora o papel dele, mas não se importava se ele assumisse. Sentia um toque quente contra seu peito e ao abrir os olhos não viu ninguém lá. Mas ele sabia a quem pertenciam aquelas mãos e de repente tudo estava bem, como se nada pudesse mais afetá-lo.

Não era que a dor tivesse sumido. Ela estava lá, rasgando-o por dentro, repetindo que não tinha volta dali. Mas de certa forma a dor era sua companheira. Estivera com ele durante tantos anos quanto podia contar e, em meio à névoa, ela era forte o bastante para mantê-lo focado, mesmo que por pouco, na existência de seu corpo frio, que tremia contra o asfalto, lutando por cada segundo a mais.

Seus olhos verdes focaram-se no céu sobre sua cabeça, as nuvens escuras formando desenhos perfeitos, que apenas ele poderia ver. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes em sua infância que brincara de adivinhar que formas teriam. Inventando as coisas mais loucas para que o garoto ao seu lado desse uma boa risada e ficassem ambos lá, deitados na grama, silenciosamente, apenas observando o céu, o dia passando ao redor deles, sem preocupações ou culpa que os envelhecera tanto durante suas vidas.

Uma leve pressão em sua mão o trouxe de volta aquele momento. Sentia uma coisa quente lá, viva, real! Mas ao mesmo tempo não era, estava ciente de que não havia ninguém ali, muito menos alguém vivo. E por outro lado, ele estava lá ao seu lado. Aquela presença confortável que parecia envolvê-lo e tomá-lo nos braços, como se pedisse para que fosse forte, para que resistisse um pouco mais.

Os tremores ficaram mais fortes e sua boca entre aberta quase não conseguia mais acesso ao precioso oxigênio. Sentia o sangue escorrendo dela, sujando tudo, escorrendo também do sério ferimento em seu peito. Não sabia que doeria tanto. Não sabia que demoraria tanto. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado desde que caíra naquele chão de mais uma rua sem nome, mais um lugar frio e triste, sem significado para ele. Um leve chuvisco começou a molhar seu rosto, como se lavasse seu corpo daquele líquido vermelho, molhando o chão ao seu redor, lavando sua existência da terra.

Fechando os olhos, sentiu o aperto em sua mão aumentar e silenciosamente comunicou àquele que nunca o abandonaria que estava ali ainda. Estava tudo bem. Perguntou-se se o veria de novo... Será que veria todos eles de novo? Sua família? Ou ficaria sozinho em mais uma eternidade de sofrimento, apenas se segurando nas memórias? Será que depois de tudo não mereceria coisa melhor? Tudo de bom que fizera pelo mundo?

A chuva aumentou levemente, mas era difícil para ele perceber muita coisa. Estava agüentando por apenas um fio e tentava não deixar-se soltar aquela pequena ligação com a realidade que ainda restava. Era difícil dizer quanto tempo passara. Talvez tivessem sido apenas segundos. Talvez horas, minutos... Séculos. O tempo parecia diferente daquela perspectiva.

É claro que sabia quem estava ali com ele no fim. Sempre soubera que seria ele. Sorriu de leve, sentindo o frio que sacudia seus ossos, olhando para seu lado e vendo uma silhueta. Sabia que não era físico, mas era real. Ele voltara e estava lá com ele, como estivera desde que nascera. Desde que dera seus primeiros passos e suas primeiras palavras, fora uma parte de sua vida e, de certa forma, sempre achara que aquele garoto seria seu legado, que ficaria ali para terminar as coisas que não fora forte ou corajoso o bastante para fazer por si mesmo.

Engraçado como as coisas mudavam, tão de repente. E quando mudaram tudo o conseguia pensar era que não ficaria mais de pé. Tudo o que queria era que voltasse à maneira como era antes... Era demais e por mais que parte daquele pesadelo fosse exatamente a vida normal que secretamente desejava; implorava, com os olhos cheios d'água, pela bagunçada e tão complicada confusão de antes. Não conseguia suportar nada diferente! Mesmo tendo alguém ao seu lado, sua própria família, sabia que jamais teria aquilo que perdera... E tudo era demasiado, inalcançável e implorava para os malditos anjos que diziam estar em seu ombro que acabassem com a dor. Só queria que aquele fosse o fim, não suportava mais aquela vida.

Não era para acabar com ele? Quer dizer, sempre fora ele! Nada daquilo era papel do seu irmão, fora ele quem começara o problema e pretendia terminar. Indagava silenciosamente se as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se tivesse agido de outra forma. Se tivesse somente aceitado e cumprido o papel que estava destinado para ele no maldito apocalipse... Ele estaria vivo agora? Estaria de pé diante de seu túmulo, respirando aquele sufocante ar que agora tentava trazer para seus pulmões? Estaria segurando seu corpo e implorando para que vivesse e ficasse com ele?

Não havia resposta para aquelas perguntas. Era um jogo de adivinhações e culpas que jamais o levaria a lugar algum. E talvez não fosse isso que deveria fazer. Talvez devesse abraçar firmemente as memórias que compunham seu paraíso. Talvez devesse deixar as imagens de sua vida passarem rapidamente em frente aos seus olhos e ser apenas um homem ordinário em seu momento de morte.

Um homem ordinário, certo? Seria esse seu mais secreto desejo? O ultimo pedido de uma alma que sofreu mais do que deveria? Mesmo que tivesse um lar e uma família para chamar de seus agora, sabia que estava incompleto para sempre, uma parte de seu coração ficara em Lawrence, com Lúcifer... Pelo menos tinha acreditado nisso até sentir aquela presença, guiando-o na direção certa, mantendo-o focado, apesar da dor.

Ouviu o som de passos apressados, vagamente. Nada daquilo parecia real. Ouviu uma voz, mas as palavras não faziam sentido. Apenas os soluços e a mão que acariciou levemente seu rosto. Ressoavam também seus gritos, parecia nervosa. Sabia que deveria de alguma forma conhecê-la. Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu o rosto dela pairando, próximo a ele e subitamente lembrou-se dela, parte de sua nova vida, a única parte dela que tinha significado. Seus lábios se moveram, mas nenhum som acompanhava o movimento. Ela tinha lágrimas em seu rosto, e o desespero de seus movimentos era doloroso de ver. Sua mão percorria cabelos e rosto, de uma forma que implorava para que simplesmente estivesse ali com ela, que não partisse. Encontrou os olhos devastados em antecipação pela sua perda, querendo dizer adeus. Implorando para que tomasse conta de si mesma e do garoto que fora seu filho, apesar de não ser seu sangue.

Tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi mais sangue, a tosse forte quase acabando com seu pouco oxigênio. Ela parecia ainda mais nervosa, chamando seu nome, de novo e de novo. Era tudo o que entendia e o resto não parecia chegar a sua mente, não penetrava pela densa nevoa que era sua cabeça. Seus olhos fecharam, estava exausto, só queria fechar os olhos um pouquinho.

Sentia a mão dela percorrendo-o. Forçou as palavras por sua garganta, mesmo sendo difícil:

"_Eu... Sinto... Muito"_. Foi o que disse, reabrindo os olhos e focando-se nos dela, com a pouca força que restava.

Distinguiu poucas palavras do que ela lhe disse: "_ajuda, não, por favor, fica, Dean..."_ Se tivesse total uso de seus pensamentos naquele instante, talvez aquilo fizesse todo sentido do mundo. Mas agora as coisas começavam a enevoar. Percebeu, estranhamente, que lágrimas percorriam seu rosto, apenas quando ela limpou-as com suas mãos, soluçando e implorando com os olhos para que não partisse, que não os deixasse sós. Por um segundo sentiu que importara nesse mundo, que ela realmente lhe dera valor. Era um bom sentimento, saber que fora amado por pessoas que continuariam ali.

Sabia que não podia fazer nada por ela. Não havia mais saída. Ouviu vagamente o som das sirenes, mas já se sentia dormente, seus olhos haviam se fechado. Ouviu um gemido e se surpreendeu ao perceber que o som saíra dele. Com esse, ficara ciente de outros sons, tais como o som arranhado de sua respiração penosa, o som da voz de Lisa, gritando de pé e o som da ambulância parando.

Tudo estava diferente. Seu mundo não parecia mais ser aquele. Sabia que não pertencia mais àquele lugar de dor e sofrimento. Sentiu aquela presença quente trazer conforto a seu peito de novo e sabia que seu irmão mais novo estava ali. Ao entreabrir os olhos pôde vê-lo, exatamente como se lembrava dele: Os olhos de cãozinho sem dono, cheios de lágrimas, a mão firme apertando a sua, simplesmente estando ali. Como sentira falta daquele rosto, daquele olhar, daquele calor que ele trazia consigo! Parecia que somente a beira da morte estava vivo de novo e podia respirar, sabendo que sua razão voltara.

Apesar de nada mais fazer sentido em sua confusa cabeça, quando a figura se deitou a seu lado e murmurou em seu ouvido, as palavras fizeram todo o sentido do mundo:

"_Dean, eu estou aqui... Não vou te deixar... Eu não vou te deixar!"_

Reconhecia aquelas palavras, fora ele mesmo que as proferira, no dia em que sua vida acabara e a vida daquele estranho se iniciara. Seus olhos se encontraram num momento que poderia ter durado uma eternidade, comunicando silenciosamente, como sempre fizeram, que era hora de partir. Relaxando sob seu toque, ele fechou os olhos, pela última vez.

Não havia mais dor, ou sofrimento, ou arrependimentos. Por um momento, tudo parecia certo e perfeito. Uma paz que jamais sentira o invadiu. Quando abriu seus olhos, estava leve, como se flutuasse. Entreabrindo-os, lá estava seu irmão, lhe estendendo a mão, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios:

"_Vamos lá! Temos muito o que fazer, Dean!"_

Sorrindo, tomou aquela mão na sua e ergueu-se ao lado da enorme silhueta de seu Sammy, seguindo-o para longe de todo aquele sangue e dor ao seu redor, deixando que uma vez na vida ele lhe apontasse o caminho e o guiasse para algum lugar diferente. Algum lugar que seria como qualquer outro: perfeito, simplesmente por sua presença. Perfeito pelo simples fato de que estavam juntos de novo.

"_Hora da morte: 14:52"_

_**Fim**_

_**A/N:**__ Tenho alguns esclarecimentos a fazer a respeito dessa história: ela é bem sombria, eu sei. Mas a mensagem é de esperança, de amor, de família. É a respeito de perder sua razão de viver. Fala sobre companheirismo, solidão. Ao mesmo tempo, ela pode soar um pouco confusa... Deixem-me saber se ela só faz sentido na minha cabeça lol! O titulo é uma tradução de um pequeno trecho da música Somewhere da banda Within Temptation. Acho a música linda, ai vai o trecho original: "I'll find you somewhere". Se quiserem ouvir, recomendo muito!_

_Algumas considerações: Eu deixei a causa da morte do Dean em aberto, apenas citei a ferida em seu peito, deixando um pouquinho para vocês pensarem a respeito. Outro ponto importante é a presença do espírito do Sam. Acho que isso pode ser visto de diversas formas. Minha pretensão era fazer uma história AU do fim do 5x22, então gostaria de acreditar que nessa versão a alma do Sam foi libertada do inferno, por não pertencer à jaula do Lúcifer... Faz sentido na minha cabeça ahaha! Claro que sempre podemos ver isso de forma mais realista, se você preferir: pode ser tudo coisa da cabeça do Dean, o sofrimento dos momentos finais pode ter conjurado a memória do seu irmãozinho levando-o metaforicamente para longe da dor._

_E, claro, apesar de ser uma fanfic bem melosa e dramática, vou frisar que a pretensão NÃO É fazer um Wincest, por que sou contra a idéia, pelo fato de serem irmãos e achar esse amor fraternal tão bonito *_*. Se tiveram outra impressão, saibam que não foi minha intenção lol_

_Bem, antes que isso fique maior que a fanfic em si, espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena e triste história. Eu sei que muita gente não é fã desse tipo de coisa, mas eu não resisto a um bom drama e tenho andado num humor meio sombrio esses dias. xD_

_Beijos e muito obrigada por lerem. Se puderem deixar um review, faria meu dia ainda mais feliz! =D_

_Até a próxima ^^_

_Rosetta_


End file.
